


Not an Imagination

by zacizach



Category: South Park
Genre: Demons, F/M, M/M, Out of Character, Superpowers, cartman isnt a dick, craig hit puberty already, four years later, idk what else to tag, jesus christ - Freeform, mentions of TFBW, mentions of TSOF, no more an imagination, not that much anyway, seriously
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-08
Updated: 2017-12-24
Packaged: 2019-01-28 23:31:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12618024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zacizach/pseuds/zacizach
Summary: A new girl comes to South Park about four years after Douchebag moved in. Not only that but the town suddenly became a restaurant for human-thirsty demons that comes up on the ground. The teenagers are the only ones who can stop the demons. It's not an imaginary roleplay anymore. It's real life.





	1. New Kid

**Author's Note:**

> A south park fanfic with almost every character in south park out of character :D. I had this idea for awhile but not sure if I'll have a legit ending for this story, or even plan on finishing it

Douchebag let out a sigh of relief when the bell rang, indicating that the last lesson of the day was over. His classmates hurried to keep their stuff before leaving. Douchebag stayed where he sat, until everyone left before leaving his classroom.

Upon leaving, he noticed his friends, Kyle and Stan talking to each other across from him. He took a mental note that they were waiting for him for ten minutes before walking up to them. Stan was the first one to notice Douchebag, and smiled. "Hey, Douchebag!" Douchebag nodded back, still annoyed by the name but it was better than his real name. Kyle waved at him and the three began walking through the hallway.

"What are you guys planning to do during the holidays?" Kyle asked. Douchebag remembered there was Spring Break next week, which is a week off for the students. Now that he think about it, it has been four years since he have moved to South Park. He remembered when Butters was being beat up by an elf. He also remembered Cartman literally giving him every quest. He let out a small smile when he remembered when they played super heroes together. That was probably the weirdest day of his life when he went back in time. Then again, he found out the truth of his past.

"Not really sure." Stan confessed as they stopped in front of Douchebag's locker so he can put his stuff in. "If we were still 10, we would have continued our roleplays." They all laughed (except for Douchebag, thoough he did mentally laughed). "I can't believe how realistic our roleplays were, even though it was all imaginary."

"Heya."

The three looked behind and noticed Kenny. Kenny soon grew out of his muffled speech habit, though he still wore the same parka he wore four years ago. The blonde boy was a late bloomer, since he was one of the shortest in the group. The other being Tweek.

The four boys had a chat as they started walking out of the school. Along the way Cartman and Butters came out of their classes and bumped into them.

"Cartman! Butters! Why came out so late?"

"The teacher was a fucking pain in the ass." Cartman replied to Stan's question, fixing his dark red jacket. "We would have been released ten fucking minutes earlier but the science teacher just HAD to show us a video that I already forgot what it was about." "It's dumb and weird, don't even try remembering it." Butters sighed. The now group of five continued to talk about something else (with Douchebag nodding instead of replying), mainly the holiday that was coming up the following week. Cartman mentioned something about going on a date with Heidi (it was unknown how Cartman managed to last with Heidi since fourth grade, but no one questioned it. Cartman became less of a dick afterwards)

Kenny was the first to leave the group, saying something about picking up Karen. Slowly, the group grew lesser and lesser as they passed by each of their houses before Douchebag finally reaches his.

Douchebag unlocked the door with his key, and wasn't surprised when he saw the living room empty with a plate of meat and rice wrapped with a plastic wrapper on the table. His parents finally decided to look for jobs and it wasn't a surprise when they managed to get fifty offers job each. Douchebag left the plate on the table and went straight to his bedroom.

Upon opening the door to his comfort room, he took a look around his room. It was filled with stuff and decorations from the past four years of living. It made Douchebag smile, only for a little while, when he thought of the times when he had different rooms until they finally settled in South Park at the age of 10. He didn't have the time to decorate his room, and it made him feel special for once.

Special...

Douchebag dropped his back against his desk table and pulled out a science text book. Flipping it to the bookmarked page, he narrowed his eyes when he read through the questions. Humming, he began writing down answers. What made Douchebag different from the other kids was his ability to make friends quickly, but also his ability to fart. He recalled how his farts were the reason why he managed to go back in time.

He completed his only homework for the day in an hour, and leaned against his chair, looking up at the ceiling in boredom. His friends gave up on roleplaying when they reached the age of 12. It sucks, since Douchebag was looking forward to playing with them everyday.

'I guess not everything was meant to last forever.' Douchebag thought sadly.

Douchebag got off the chair and face-planted on the bed, suddenly feeling exhausted. He only looked up when he heard a honk coming from outside. Curious, Douchebag looked outside his window and saw a moving truck and a purple van outside the driveway of the house across from his. Squinting, he noticed a blonde woman talking to the driver with the clipboard, with a brunette man beside her. He also noticed a girl with long brunette hair carrying a baby with blonde locks. Douchebag wasn't sure how old the girl is, but he guessed that she was around the same age as him.

Douchebag laid back down on his bed, covering his eyes with his arm and letting out a tired sigh. He knew everyone in town, and all of them followed him in Facebook and Coonstagram. He was surprised to find the McCormick family following him as well, but he didn't question them. In fact, he felt guilty for robbing them when he was playing fantasy at the age of 10.

The 14 year-old boy knew that he'll meet with the family either way even if he tried avoiding interaction. He'll also find the girl at his school anyway.

Letting out a loud sigh, he jumped off his bed and walked out, leaving the door open and walking down the stairs. He glanced at the wall tot his left, and immediately saw a picture of him and his friends graduating fourth grade. He was at the center of the picture, with his friends crowding around him to fit the frame. All of them wore formal attire and all of them had a diploma in their hands, showing evidence that they indeed graduate from fourth grade. He stopped at the bottom of the stairs when he saw his younger-self smiling widely.

Staring at it for a moment, he shook his head for no reason, possibly to remove the thought from his head and went to grab his grey coat from the rack. He slipped on his shoes and coat before opening the door. The slight cold breeze waft passed through Douchebag, letting his brown hair slightly wave. He closed the door behind him, making sure to lock it before making his way to the household across from his.

"Ah, yes, thank you sir." The blonde woman said to the driver, who only nodded before getting back into his truck and driving away. The woman turned to her assumingly daughter and said in a stern voice. "Elena! Make sure you bring your stuff to your room upstairs!" The brunette girl, Elena, only nodded as her mother walked up the stairs to their new home. The brunette man walked over to Elena, and gave her a smile before taking the baby from her arms, whispering something to her that Douchebag can't hear, but Elena gave her father a smile before he went back into the house with the baby.

Douchebag saw two boxes with the writing 'ELENA NEESON' wrote in a black permanent marker. Elene only noticed Douchebag when he was directly beside her.

"Gah!" Her voice was soft, and had a slight accent to it, though Douchebag can't tell where from. He noticed her eyes were a shade of gold, but in a blink it was brown instead. Douchebag blinked in confusion, but didn't bother thinking about it too much.

"Uhh.... My names Elena Neeson, what's yours?"

Stare.

"Not much of a t-talker? Same h-here... Well, normally because I- I don't interact with p-people that much."

So basically Tweek except more lonely and less twitchy. Her voice was soft and had a slight stuttering to it. She's not confident in starting conversations, he noted.

"Uh... _Can_ you talk?"

Douchebag can talk, but he chose not to. Instead, he shrugged.

"Personal question. Okay... erm.... Do you know sign language?"

A shake.

"No... Oh! Y-You have a phone... right? You can talk through there."

That... is surprisingly a good idea. Though he has to admit, Douchebag is too lazy to type out everything he says. Besides, it is much more funny to see his friends get annoyed whenever he doesn't reply to a question. So instead, he pulled out his phone and began typing out. After about two minutes, he showed the brunette girl his phone.

I can talk, but I really don't want to, for reasons. My name is shit but my friends call me Douchebag. Don't ask, but that's what they call me.

"I see." Elena nodded as Douchebag kept his phone away. He looked at the two boxes, and noticed one box is larger than the other. Sighing, he went over to the large box and carried it, which was heavy, but he didn't looked like he was struggling. Elena began panicking.

"W-Wait! I didn't a-ask you to carry for m-me! Oh god..."

Douchebag only gave her a reassuring smile towards her, calming Elena down, even for a bit. Elena bit her lip, still unsure, but let Douchebag help her. When Elena picked up the smaller box, the two walked up to the house. Douchebag remembered how full the living room was with boxes of belongings when he first arrived in South Park, it was the same with Elena's case.

Elena's father was arranging books in the shelves with the baby playing with blocks on the floor near him. Noticing Douchebag, her father gave him a smile. "Hello there! Elena, who's this?"

"A... A neighbor who's h-helping me bring the box."

Douchebag noticed her hesitation. Was she about to use the word 'friend'? He won't be surprised, but he finds it intriguing.

Douchebag followed Elena up the stairs and all the way to her room. Opening the door, Douchebag looked around the room. It was bare with grey walls and a dark blue carpeted floor. There was a bed with a white bedding on it, a desk and chair, and a built-in closet. Douchebag was only surprised when he learned that Elena's belongings only consist of the two boxes they were carrying.

"Mother says I- I'll get new clothes... soon." Elena explained as she began putting clothes in her closet, not minding that Douchebag was watching her actions. "But to be honest... I never had that m-many stuff with m-me in the first place... Even before."

Raising an eyebrow, Douchebag peeked into the larger box he carried that was now placed on the floor. The box was full of books, though none of them were based on academics. One of the books were titled "Star Hunter" Though no author was written at the cover.

"A-Anyway I already t-took up most of your t-time! Sh-Shouldn't you b-be at home?"

Douchebag shrugged, but nodded. He gave her a wave before walking out of her room, walking down the stairs. When he reached the bottom of the stairs, he heard hushed voices coming from the kitchen. He decided to stay put.

"You let that boy come in the house?!"

"Honey, listen. I know we are here to hide Elena but that shouldn't mean she can't make friends. When we were in Philippines she didn't have a single friend!"

"She had one!"

"Kids her age, Gianna. She didn't make a friend with kids her age."

"It can danger Elena!"

"We are already hurting Elena mentally! Let her make a friend at least! I hate lying to Elena saying that I got a job here when really we are just hiding our daughter away! Besides, she is going to school anyway."

"Tch... You're right."

The two continued talking, even when Douchebag walked out of the door and slowly closed it behind him.

So... Elena is like Douchebag. But for what reason this time?


	2. Night Walk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Douchebag decides to take a night walk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was so rushed I'm sorry.

Douchbag stared at the ceiling, wide awake. That was what he did for the past hour. Sitting up, he picked up his phone from his bedside table and squinted at the bright light.

_1.46 A.M._

Douchebag went straight to bed once he finished washing the dishes. He probably went to sleep and woke up a few hours later. Unable to sleep, Douchebag decided to have a midnight walk. Not safe, but he can handle on his own. He broke out of his house (literally) when he went on night missions four years ago. Slipping out of his blanket, he stuffed his phone into his pocket and slowly opened the door. He cringed when he heard a loud creaking coming from the hinges, but sighed in relief when his parents didn't come out of the room. 

Douchebag made his way downstairs, and was not surprised when he saw a bottle of beer sitting on the coffee table. His father may gave up on pot, but every once in a while he drinks during the night whenever he was upset about something severely. This must be one of those nights.

Slipping on his coat and shoes, Douchebag opened the front door and shivered at the cold air. Leaving the comfort of his home, Douchebag began walking towards the direction to Stark's pond, where he was sure no one would go there, definitely not at this hour.

Douchebag takes in the night view of the neighborhod. Now that the new generations were coming, he no longer finds teenagers throwing parties or drinking beers outside their homes. They all graduated from highschool, and most of them pursued their dreams of said dreams.

But now that four years has passed, the town got a lot quieter. Too quiet. No sixth graders were around to bully fourth graders, no one was playing on the streets acting as elves or superheroes, and nothing weird has happened. Not even a UFO or manbearpig. South Park is just another, normal town. But no one seemed to mind that much. Stan's sister finally got her anger controlled and managed to get a scholarship to a good college near South Park, Kenny's family finally got out of poverty, and are now living in the same neighborhood as the rest and Cartman finally became nicer, though is still a dick to pretty much everyone but this time less insulting and more sincere. Kyle hasn't changed so much, actually.

There were other things that happened as well. Like Tweek's twitching is slowly vanishing, and Craig became a part-time cashier at Tweek Bros. Coffee House (it was pretty damn obvious that Craig worked there just so he can spend time with Tweek). Jimmy became a local comedian (the others weren't sure how, but Jimmy's jokes were strangely getting funnier as the years passed) though his stuttering is still there. Timmy is just Timmy. Wendy and Heidi worked part-time as babysitters, and so many more that Douchebag can't remember.

Douchebag suddenly felt a presence behind him, and swiftly turned, preparing to punch the attacker in the stomach. He only stopped his action when he realized there was no one there. Douchebag shivered a bit and wrapped his arms around himself, before continuing his way to the pond.

* * *

 

Craig stared at the dark water, the moon's shap reflecting on it. It is rare for Craig to be outside during the night. Normally he would go over to Tweek's house whenever Tweek messaged him saying he needs some company or Tweek goes over to his house. But this time, Tweek was feeling okay, and Craig was grateful for that. But he was unable to sleep that night, and the only place he knows where he can think without anyone interrupting _and_ will hopefully calm him down was Stark's Pond.

Craig wouldn't admit it, but for the past few days he felt cautious about... pretty much everything. He always followed Tweek wherever he goes and even waits for him to finish classes, before walking home together. He would also look behind his shoulder every few minutes, which Clyde noticed. Craig recieved a message from him asking what was wrong, but Craig only left him on read when he can't think of a reply.

Craig suddenly felt a presence behind him, but didn't bother turning around, already guessing who it was.

"Hey, Douchebag."

Craig supressed a chuckle when he heard Douchebag inhaling sharply. He waited for awhile until Douchebag stood beside him. Even though Douchebag rarely speaks (or doesn't at all) he learned Douchebag's behavior throughout the years. Inspecting him, Craig noticed his pupils smaller than usual, which reminded him of Tweek whenever he was too pressured about something. Douchebag's arms were wrapped around himself. It would be normal since they are in Colorado, but Douchebag never does that. He only does that if something is bothering him- a weird habit, but it helps Craig identify his behavior.

"Something's bothering you?"

Craig asked casually, decided to be blunt. Douchebag let out a low and short hum, which Craig takes as a yes.

The taller boy didn't push any furrther, and decided to enjoy Douchebag's company instead. Even though he went to the park to think alone, having Douchebag there made him feel safer in someway, even though Craig is more built and definitely more stronger than Douchebag. Because that is what puberty does to you. Apparently.

A rustling sound came from the bushes, starling the two teenage boys. Craig turned around in a defensive stance, getting ready punch the living shit out of whoever was there, while Douchebag studied the bushes behind them, trying to identify which one of them made the rustling sound. After a couple of minutes of complete silence, Craig relaxed and unclenched his fist he didn't know was balled up tightly to the point his knuckles turned white. "Looks like it's just the wind." Craig stated. smiling sheepishly ay Douchebag, who doesn't seem convinced.

Upon saying that, a low growl rang through their ears. A chill ran up both their spines as they spun around to find the source of the sound. It sounded like a dog growling but instead it was more echoey, which reminded Douchebag of the time he and Kenny were playing some RPG game which resulted in Kenny dying of screaming due to a jump scare. It was expected, since there was a growling like sound before the monster jumped at him. But this time, it was more real. And it fucking scared the shit out of Douchebag.

The growling continued, growing louder and louder each second, although the boys are still unable to identify the sound, or where it even came from.

And that was when it happened.

Black liquid substance oozed out of the bushes in front of them, crawling through the snow and towards the boys in a weird and disgusting manner. Halfway the ooze began forming into an irregular shape, but two bright red dots were formed, which identify as the eyes. It glowed against the darkness. Both Craig and Douchebag took a step back when the irregular.. thing grew larger and larger until it was taller and bigger than Craig.

Douchebag grabbed onto Craig's forearm, ignoring his confused insult ("WHAT THE FUCK?!") and made a run to their left. They only ran for a few seconds before stoping when black ooze rose from a pile of snow and began to form into its irregular shape. Like the previous one, they have red eyes. Craig and Douchebag turned to run to the other side but realized the previous _thing_ was coming up behind them. To make things worst another black ooze began forming beside them, trapping the two boys.

"Well, fuck." Craig said, not surprising Douchebag one bit.

The boys felt the area grew colder as the three ooze monsters come closer to them. At the same time Douchebag felt more dizzier and had to lean on Craig for support. It was followed by a heachache, which caused him to groan in pain. "Come on, Douchebag. You gotta stay with me." He heard Craig's voice, but didn't pay too much attention to it. His vision grew blurry, and can only see the bright red eyes. Douchebag suddenly hear voices, familiar ones, but he wasn't able to tell who was talking.

Douchebag let out whimpers as he held his head in pain, closing his eyes tightly, though it didn't stop tears forming. "Oh shit... Shit shit shit- what do I do?! Fuck why is my phone not working?!" He heard Craig's panicked voice. Craig was saying something like "Fuck off" but it was drowned out by sentences overlapping each other. They were familiar, he thought he heard Kyle's voice in one of them. But only one stood out the most.

"Don't forget."

It was a girl's voice, a voice he swore he heard before but couldn't remember. He thought of those two words, causing his headache to disappear. The voices soon clear out, and soon he can only hear Craig's panicked voice.

"Douchenag?! Can you hear me?!!!"

Douchebag opened his eyes, realizing that he was putting most of his weight on Craig, who was holding onto him. This was the first time he saw Craig terrified, at least in person. He looked around and noticed the ooze things were much closer now.

'Why the hell are they taking so long?' Douchebag thought grimly.

_Don't forget._

Don't forget? Don't forget what?

They heard footsteps of crunching now coming their way, and in a blink of an eye, the black monster on their left let out a shriek of pain before evaporating into thi air. Behind the monster, was a person wearing a hooded cloak that covered most of the body and concealed the face from Craig and Douchebag. The monsters turned their attention to the mysterious person, and let out a hiss. Completely ignoring the two, the monsters jumped towards the mysterious person (scaring Craig and Douchebag in the process) who only showed a small knife. The mysterious person moved out of the way as one of the monsteres landed on her previious spot. Not wasting any more time, they slashed the monster with their knife. Like the previous one, the monster shrieked in pain before evaporating. Douchebag noticed the monster crawling up behind the mysterious person, and was about to shout 'Watch out!' but stopped when the mysterious person swifly turned, slashing the monster, who evaporated as well.

"... What the fuck?"

The mysterious person turned their head towards their direction, although still concealing their appearance. "You need to leave." It was a girl's voice, but much more deeper compared to the usual. "And keep this a secret."

Before the mysterious person could disappear, Craig asked a question.

"What I'm gonna ask is stereotypical hero movie shit but who are you?"

The mysterious person didn't reply, but turned their body away from them, preparing to leave. "You will know soon. We will certainly meet again."

And just like that, the mysterious person was gone the second they blinked.

"... Seriously, what the fuck?"


	3. Fear

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Craig and Douchebag decided to keep last night a secret. Tweek didn't come to school.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holy fucking moly I swear I had 80 hits before I posted the previous chapter. Looks like I have to put more effort into the book.

When Douchebag got home that night, he recieved a message from Craig, which only tells him to keep it a secret. Douchebag was thinking the same thing, anyway. It didn't take long for Douchebag to fall asleep, but time flew by too fast that he was woken up from his alarm clock ringing from his bedside table. Groaning, Douchebag slammed his hand on the clock, the annoying sound stopping, before sitting up and letting out a loud yawn.

Douchebag took a little longer in front of his closet choosing his outfit, before settling an orange shirt and a grey long-sleeve undershirt and some dark jeans. Getting out of his room and walking down the stairs, the smell of freshly made pancake, bacon and eggs reached his nose. Reaching the last step of the stairs, he saw his father sitting down on the dining table reading this morning's newspaper while his mother was pouring coffee on a mug, supposedly for his father.

"Good morning sweetie!" His mother greeted warmly, her smile making Douchebag smile as well as he nodded as a greeting before sitting down on the dining table beside his father. Douchebag's father finally put down his newspaper and playfully ruffled the boy's hair, irritating said boy. "Morning, sport. Slept well?" He asked. Douchebag remembered last night's encounter, but only smiled at his father and nodded in reply, making his father pleased with the answer. The family of three ate in a comfortable silence before Douchebag had to leave for school.

"Alright sweetie. Have a good day in school!" His mother pecked Douchebag on the forehead while he slipped on his boots. Wearing his jacket and carrying his school bag, he waved to his parents before walking out of his home to face the day. Upon stepping on the snow, he saw Elena walking out of her home. She shivered as she adjusted her scarf. Douchebag looked at the direction of the bus stop, where he usually waits for his friends so they can go to school together. But the bus won't come until ten minutes later so he has time to chat with the new kid. Douchebag chuckled to himself at the nickname before crossing the road and to the Neeson Household. Elena noticed him immediately and shyly waved at him, Douchebag returning the gesture.

"G-Good morning Do- Douchebag!" Elena squeaked. Douchebag suppressed a chuckle as he slipped out his phone to type his message, before passing it to the girl.

Morning, Elena. You're going to school today, right? I'm taking a bus with a few friends, so we can walk to the bus stop.

"Oh... Sorry Douchebag b-but I prefer to... um... walk." Douchebag raised an eyebrow. Elena looked much more nervous than yesterday. She keeps on avoiding contact and findling with her thumbs (unconsiously, probably) where she didn't yesterday when she first met him. Douchebag didn't push it but instead typed out,

In that case I'll accompany you to.

Elena as silent, making Douchebag panic. Only for five seconds when Elena nodded her head, saying thanks.

The two teenagers began walking towards school. Douchebag's phone kept on ringing but he ignored it, mainly because he kept on watching Elena's strange behavior while they walked. It would be stalker-ish but Douchebag was getting worried. Elena was shivering, and she keeps on looking around as if she was afraid that something might jump on her the least she expected it. Douchebag resorted on touching her shoulder but decided against it, since it would be weird and disrespectful. So instead Douchebag snapped his fingers right beside her ear, which caught Elena's attention thankfully. Her eyes were wide with shock, and her mouth hung open slightly before closing. Her cheeks grew pink and she mumbled a thank you, confusing Douchebag a bit.

"My... parents w-were arguing before I left a-and... it still shocked me I guess..."

Douchebag nodded, understanding. He suffered the same as her when he was younger, except he wasn't as affected as much, since he always walked into his parents fighting even before moving to South Park. A couple of minutes passed and eventually they reached the school, just as the bus he was supposed to go to reached the school ground.

"HEY! DOUCHEBAG!"

"I- I'm gonna go now!" Douchebag didn't have enough time to do anything before Elena made a run for the school, though Douchebag understood why. Though it would be because of Cartman.

"Didn't know you had a girlfriend." Douchebag let out an annoying sigh as his friends walked towards him. He was grateful when Kyle shoved Cartman hard, causing the overweight teenager to almost fall into a pile of snow.

"On a serious note, where were you? You didn't come to the bus stop and we- well, except for Cartman- were worried that something bad happened to you." Stan asked as he watched Cartman spew vulgarities to the jew, who was unfazed by it.

Stare.

"Again? Seriously? With the silent treatment?"

Douchebag smiled at Kenny, who only glared and flipped him off in response.

"Who's the girl anyway? Never saw her before." Kyle asked as he turned his head at the spot where the girl was before she ran off. Douchebag raised an eyebrow towards the Jew, quite disappointed. Kyle was confused until Eric shoved him slightly. "You're an idiot, Kahl. Didn't you see the moving truck yesterday?" Kyle was silent for a moment before his mouth formed into an 'o', which left Stan and Kenny laughing their assess off. Talking about yesterday, the group began walking to the school building. Douchebag was silent as usual, but he was listening to their conversation without much interest. He was still thinking about Elena's strange behavior earlier. When he reached his classroom, he let the thought fade away. It was no business of his to invade her personal life.

He waved to his friends goodbye before entering.

Douchebag's first class of the day was maths. Surprisingly, he's one of the smartest in the subject. Sitting on his usual seat, he glanced at the empty seat beside him, which belonged to Tweek. The twitchy coffee lover wasn't always the best at the subject, so the teacher made Douchebag tutor him. Not that he mind, but he had to endure Craig's never-ending glare whenever they meet up at the library to study. That is basically the only time Craig had a grudge against Douchebag. 

Minutes pass by and the classroom began to fill up. The sound of chatter grew louder and louder and Douchebag debate wether or not to listen to his music with the risk of his phone being confiscated. But he let the thought pass when he realized Tweek's seat was still empty. Although Douchebag didn't think too much about it until the teacher walked through the door.

* * *

The second Douchebag left his classroom, he was suddenly dragged into the boy's bathroom by Craig who was impatiently waiting for him outside. He was shoved into the small room, casuing Douchebag to fall on the ground while Craig locked the door. Still dazed, Craig went over to the stalls and slammed them ope by one, making sure none of them contained a single student.

"Sorry Douchebag, but I need to talk to you privately."

Douchebag put his weight on the sink behind him as he rubbed his head, still dizzy from the fall, but he managed to let out an annoyed look that says, 'Can't this wait?'

"No. Tweek didn't come to school today, he didn't reply to any of my messages or calls, and... and I think it's because of what happened last night." 

The mention of last night perked Douchebag's attention, and suddenly he wasn't so dizzy anymore. Anyone that is close to Tweek basically knew he tells everything to Craig, especially if he is unable to come to school. Douchebag wanted to tell Craig that he needs to calm down, he really does, but he can't talk and not planning to in the first place and neither knows how to do sign language.

Suddenly, Douchebag remembers the phone. Pulling it out, he began typing in rapid speed, confusing Craig for a moment until he was thrusted the phone. Craig looked at Douchebag, before at the phone.

Calm down, Craig. Tweek is probably at home. We can check up on him right now.

Douchebag noticed his eyes sparkled a bit, as if he finally found a glimpse of hope. Craig passed the phone back to Douchebag, and nodded his head determinedly. "Yea, you're right. Thanks Fartlord."

Chuckling at the nickname, Douchebag nodded before the two walked out of the bathroom after Craig unlocked it.

* * *

Craig literally slammed Tweek's door open, which Tweek only let out a soft gasp which was followed by numerous coughs. Douchebag inspected the rooma s Craig walked over to the boy. The room was in a mess, which wasn't a surprise seeing it was Tweek, but he noticed his desk was full of antibiotics and at least three boxes of unused tissue. He also noticed two large water bottles by Tweek's bedside.

"Tweek! I was so worried." Craig had a worried look in his face as he walked closer. But Tweek began panicking, and started moving away from Craig. "N-No! Stay a-away from me- GAH! I- I don't w-want you to get s-sick!" His voice was raspy and much more softer, although it still has a hint of fear and panic in it. Craig only looked sad, but decided to sit on the edge of the bed, far from where Tweek is.

"Why didn't you answer my calls?" Craig asked, keeping his tone constant as to hide his worried self. Tweek looked away, hiss face covered in sweat as he began to breathe funny. "I... I w-woke up feeling like death c-came up to me. Dad h-has to take care of the c-coffee shop and m-mom is getting me m-medicine."

Douchebag tapped on the table, gathering the attention of the two. He lifted up a bottle of the antibiotics, raising an eyebrow as if he was questioning it. "I was getting m-migraines and stomach pains and... I- I just feel like dying! GAH! It was so p-painful but none of them w-were helping and I- I'm.. Too tired......" Tweek had his eyes half-closed, so Craig took the opportunity to place his back-hand against his forehead, only for him to pull away. "Shit- your hot! Not even flirting with you!" Tweek looked confused and tired, so Craig let him lay down on the bed as Douchebag decided to go down to the kitchen to get a damp towel to place on his forehead.

Douchebag managed to find a clean towel and went to the sink to soak it in cold water. Was Tweek feeling hot? He has his blanket wrapped around him. He doesn't recall having a fever as bad as Tweek's. Was it really because of what happened last night? It can't be a coincidence, can it? Tweek was fine and happy yesterday, but he suddenly had migraines, stomach pains and a high fever.

He let the thoughts wrap around his head as he twisted the towel before walking up the stairs.

When he opened the door, he found Tweek layed down, his eyes closed, though his breathing still funny. Craig was worried. Douchebag walked over to the blonde boy and placed the towel on his forehead.

Douchebag tapped on Craig's shoulder, catching his attention. He pointed at the door with his thumb, which took Craig a moment to realize what he meant.

"Oh! You have to go now?" He nodded.

"Okay, thanks for coming along. I can take care of Tweek from here."

Douchebag gave him a thumbs up before walking out of the room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Put more effort" lol THIS CHAPTER WAS SO RUSHED AND SO SHORT I AM SORRY


	4. Help

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stan needs help.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just wanna wish you all a MERRY CHRISTMAS! Sorry for the very late, short and bad grammar chapter but still

Douchebag would be lying if he implied that he was alright. Ever since Tweek's sudden fever he has been getting worse, and Elena seems to be on edge to the point she ignores him whenever he visits her. Normally he would be okay with this, since he has other friends, but he was starting to worry that Elena has something to do with Tweek's fever. She may also has something to do with the night encounter with the stranger that saved them. 

Tweek still hasn't come to school for the past three days, and Douchebag sometimes has to avoid Craig whenever he sees him in the hallway just so he won't get a bruise on the cheek. Not that Craig had something against him (okay, maybe he does) but he just finds punching Douchebag more...er, fitting.

"Douchebag, you look out of it." Kenny stated, not looking up from his handheld. Douchebag lifted his head from the pillow below him and stared at the blonde boy. Oh yea. He invited Kenny over to study, which they ended up not doing anyway. Douchebag looked around him and noticed the clutter of mess around him. Math text books and worksheets sprawled all over the floor, as well as their binders. Douchebag let out a small groan as he realized that their worksheets are probably mixed together and he does not have the patience and motivation to clean up anymore. But hey, at least he has Kenny to clean up this shit, assuming he actually does.

"Hey, don't look at me like that." Kenny rolls his eyes as he shuts off his handheld after saving his file and tossing it onto his bed carelessly. "Everyone basically knows there's something wrong with you. As well as Craig but everyone knows why. You are acting differently. And I'm not even joking this time, you really are." Douchbag took a moment to inspect Kenny's expression. Both of them have been friends for four years, and Douchebag realized how much the thin boy has changed. Although he is still a massive pervert, he grew to be very supportive and caring for his friends, although he doesn't exactly show it. That is probably one of a few reasons why Douchebag was glad to have a friend like him around. He can write down all his feelings on a piece of paper and let Kenny read it, and Kenny won't judge. He would probably tease him about it but all in all he lets Douchebag rant to him. 

And that is exactly what he did. Kenny quietly read the small slip of paper he was given a moment later. Douchebag was half expecting to hear Kenny say “Wow dude, you have a shit life.” But instead Kenny only looked at him sincerely. 

“As much as I would love to help, there isn’t much I can do for you. Sorry, man.” 

Douchebag only nodded in understanding. Before the two boys could do anything else, a phone rang from the bedside table. Since Kenny was the nearest, he leaned over to grab the small device and glanced at the screen, before tossing it to Douchebag. 

“It’s Stan.” 

Stan was requesting a Face-Time. Accepting it, Douchebag was greeted with Stan’s dirty face and wide, worried and terrified eyes. Not giving him a chance to act, Stan began talking in one breath

“Douchebag you gotta help us me and Wendy went to the forest and then all of a sudden a space ship fell from the sky not far from us so we decided to check it out and then it just zapped Wendy and I managed to get away while dragging Wendy but I keep on hearing strange sounds pLEASE HELP US-“ 

The call was cut off.

Douchebag only stared at his phone for a moment, before standing up and grabbing a bag. Kenny also stood up but with a worried expression. 

“You’re gonna go after Stan?” 

With a firm nod, Douchebag dogged into his closet before finding the items he kept away four years ago. A first aid kid, pen knife, and a silencer gun. It was a ‘gift’ from a hobo after his Superhero game phase..thing. 

“At least let me come with you.” 

Douchebag didn’t say anything... not that he wants to anyway. If Kenny wants to follow him then let him. If he dies he’ll come back anyway.

 


End file.
